


Song of Apples and Ravens

by RainbowDiamond20



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Slow Build, no beta we die like men, switched at birth au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDiamond20/pseuds/RainbowDiamond20
Summary: What if Apple and Raven were switched at Birth? How would the story be different? Switched at Birth AU
Kudos: 31





	Song of Apples and Ravens

**3rd Person POV**

Raven Queen let out a sigh for what seemed like the millionth time. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 6 o’clock. It was almost time. Time for her to sign her name in the storybook of Legends and curse herself to a fate like that of her mom. This was the last thing she wanted but with the pressure bearing down on her and professor Grimm’s threats that her story would go poof she stood up to go and resigned herself to her fate. She made a quick final check of herself in the ‘evil haunted mirror’ that Apple gave her and left her room. She saw her ring glinting in the light. She can’t take it off, it's probably cursed but it’s all she has left of her mother. Making her way over to Maddie’s room, she thought about what her future might hold.

‘I wonder if I will have a good prince like mom? Will I end up in mirror jail too?’, she thought. 

Once she made it to Maddie’s room they walked out to the courtyard talking along the way.

“So how are you feeling?”, asked Maddie.

“Maddie, I just don’t know what to do. Giles told us things might work out but there's always that chance that things could just go horribly wrong. You yourself said riddlish isn’t an exact science”, Raven cried.

“The king who sings with pages of sky, fears too much the dawn that rises with lies is what he said. So we at least know for sure that something is off with the book. We still have time to find a solution!”

“No. Thank you so much Maddie, but I...I just have to follow my destiny. I’m sure there have been people before me who didn’t want their destinies but I’ve been researching and we’ve never heard of anyone not signing the book so that either means they did go poof or it just doesn't happen.”

“Raven are you sure about this? Because you know that I will help you no matter what direction you choose to go.”

“It’s ok, thank you Maddie. You have a wonderful destiny ahead of you and I want you to follow it all the way to the end. Maybe I can just not do anything evil after I poison Apple. Besides we still have four years left before we even need to begin worrying about what the future holds. It looks like we’re here.”

Maddie and Raven finally arrived at the courtyard from the dorm towers and took seats next to each other in the front row. The royals and the rebels were separated by the isle. As Raven looked over at the Royals and saw their brightly colored gowns and smiling faces she finally accepted her fate thinking, at least someone can be happy even if she can’t. She watched as person after person was called up. It was alphabetical by names but also in a strange order of fairy tales. The students belonging to Cinderella would go first, then Snow White, next Sleeping Beauty, on and on until all the charmings would go since they didn’t know their story. Ashylnn went up first. The sky brightened, and all sorts of woodland creatures came from the woodwork. 

“I am Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella and I pledge to become the next Cinderella”

A key appeared and she opened the book. The mirror of truth appeared, Ashlynn watched her destiny. Oddly enough she looked a bit disappointed. The golden quill appeared and she signed for her destiny. There was a roar of applause within the crown. Next up was Farrah Goodfairy. She did the same but when she stepped up to the podium there was a beautiful explosion of blue fairy dust. Next were the evil stepsisters children, Prudence and Charlotte Stepsister. But when they stepped up the sky turned dark and cloudy.

‘That seems unfair’, Raven thought.

The crowd gave each of them a light applause. Most likely for being villains but their personalities weren’t the greatest so they didn't have many friends. Not everyone wants to wait on them hand and foot and share their clothes with them. Next up are the students from Snow White. Raven Queen stood up and made her way up to the podium. Queen comes before White. 

“I am Raven Queen, and I will pledge to follow my destiny”

Apple exclaimed happily while Headmaster Grimm smiled and said,”I knew you’d come around.”

Out in the audience you could see satisfied looks on the Royals faces, and crushed looks on the Rebels faces. Some people thought that someone would finally challenge the system and maybe they could have the destinies they wanted, but that hope was crushed and in its place for most people a sense to maintain the status quo took hold. I mean who wants to go poof?

* * *

**Raven Queen POV**

As I stood behind the podium something strange happened. I thought the sky would become a thunderstorm but the sky brightened and the woodland creatures and birds began to surround me. 

‘What is happening?!’, I frantically thought.

Looking out at the crowd, everyone else was shocked. Shrugging off these strange events I inserted my key and looked into the mirror. Wait this isn’t right. I see myself scrubbing Queen castle’s steps, Hunter chasing me through the woods, why am I going into the seven dwarfs house, is that Apple giving me an apple, I’m getting poisoned and woken by a prince, finally I condemn Apple to mirror prison and the mirror poofs out of existence. When I look down at my page, it's adorned with red, gold, and apples. I put my hands over my mouth aghast in horror. I gasp and shuffle backwards tripping on my cape and falling. My emotions being projected onto the jumbo mirrors. The crowd erupts in whispers. 

Headmaster Grimm runs over and helps me up, “What?! What did you see?”

“I saw myself as the next Snow White!”

The crowd as a whole gasps and everyone's voices are getting higher and more frantic. 

“That's impossible!”, he says

“Look, look at my page, it’s covered with apples. I saw Apple poisoning me. What is happening, I'm scared?”

Headmaster Grimm gets up and examines the book. Apple runs over to comfort Raven. Headmaster Grimm starts chanting some incantation and the mirror of truth pops back into existence. He has it replay what Raven has just seen, only this time it’s projected onto the jumbo mirrors. Everyone in the crowd is gasping, one person shouts,”NO WAY!”, when the scene where Apple poisons Raven comes up.

Headmaster Grimm begins muttering to himself. He turns to Apple,“We need to see your destiny too.” 

“I understand”, Apple replies. 

I don't understand how she can be so calm about this. We just found out we have the wrong destinies, or maybe the storybook of legends made a mistake, and she's calm?!

I watch Apple walk up to the book, skip her lines, and insert her key. When the mirror begins to glow again, her destiny is projected to everyone. It shows Apple with purple highlights practicing dark magic, she then creates the poison apple, poisons me, the scene shifts to her walking in a dark alley, me condemning her to jail, and finally ends with her in chains. I can see on her face that she is horrified. 

Headmaster Grimm ushers the shell shocked girl toward me and takes the mic. “Due to obvious unforeseen circumstances Legacy Day is postponed. Everyone go back to your dorms and wait for news and updates that I will be giving tomorrow once we have everything figured out.”

“You girls come with me to my office. We need to talk to both your parents”

* * *

**Snow White Castle**

Snow White was sitting in her office eagerly awaiting news about Legacy Day and her daughter. Things haven't been easy for Apple emotionally. She had been hearing her whole life that she wasn’t the next true Snow White because of her hair. All Snow Whites have black hair. There never has been a Snow White with blonde hair. It just doesn't happen. It actually shocked Snow when she woke up and her daughter had blonde tufts of hair. The mirror phone ringing at her desk snapped Snow out of her thoughts. She picked it up and was surprised to hear Headmaster Grimm on the phone. 

“Queen White you need to get down to the school immediately.”

“What's wrong?!”, she asked worryingly.

“Something happened with Apple and Miss Queen. We need you down here right away”

He hung up. Snow grew incredibly worried. She threw on her cape on and rushed out the door. 

* * *

**Queen Castle**

The Good King was sitting in his office doing paperwork. He stopped to look at a photo of Raven on his desk. He was dreading this day. His little feather was always such a sweet girl. He remembers being mad at himself because he didn't do anything to stop the Evil Queen from trying to stomp out that spark of good in Raven. Always apologizing for small things, like when she stepped on a rats tail and apologized to it. Only to be reprimanded by the queen because the rat was one of her spies. The Good King had always felt bad for not doing enough for his daughter. The mirror phone rang snapping him out of his melancholy. He put it up to his ear.

“I need you to come to Ever After High immediately. It concerns your daughter”

He hung up and left without a word. 

* * *

**Apple POV**

_ Back at Eah _

‘I can’t believe this! I just don’t understand. What’s going on. The book has to be wrong. I can’t believe this is what I was pushing Raven toward. No wonder she didn’t want to sign.’ I thought.

Suddenly the door burst open. I saw my mom and Ravens dad. I recognize him from photos I saw in Ravens desk. 

“What’s going on?!”, My mom and ravens dad shout at the same time

The headmaster begins explaining, “It turns out we have all been victims of another’s hand since Raven and Apple were born. She will explain.”

He turns toward the mirror next to his desk.

‘Was that always there?’, I thought. 

The mirror begins glowing purple and I hear laughing coming from it. It begins to talk,”Bravo, I thought for sure the book wouldn’t detect what I did. Let me tell all of you a story.” The mirror begins to fog, showing us images. “When I was released from the mirror jail to have a child, I was so angry. Why should she be forced to be imprisoned like me? I wanted her to have more freedom and protection from destined events. What perfect way than to have my daughter take another’s destiny.”

As the mirror which I realize is Raven’s mom keeps talking, my stomach drops further and further. 

“Once my daughter was protected by destiny I hypothesized it would be harder to break foretold events and she could sow much more evil. More than I ever could. So I switched my daughter with my archenemy’s daughter.”

The room went cold. My mom started crying, I looked over and the Good King was crying, I could feel the tears streaming down my face. Raven shouting made me look up.

I can see that she's crying too. “What is wrong with you, did you even care about me at all? What about Dad, Apple, and her mom, or wait, my mom?”, she shouts.

“Of course I care about you birdy, I love you. I came to love you even after what I did, but this is all a means to an end. I just hope one day I can talk to Apple and you together after all this has passed.”, the evil queen says. 

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

All parties are shocked at the news.

“So what do we do now?”

**Author's Note:**

> I got permission to do this prompt from virgil-is-a-cutie on Tumblr! Please check out their original draft!


End file.
